


all of them dreams

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in which jon lives as a civillian, they're both young adults fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’ve got ninety-nine problems and all of them dreams”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon ran his fingers through Damian’s thick hair, and Damian leaned his head against the boy’s chest. “Made you breakfast,” he said, sitting down, making Damian scoot over, though he didn’t mind. “If you eat that sort of thing,” he said, handing him the tray he’d brought.<br/>“Sometimes,” Wayne said, raising a corner of his lips. “I’m not an alien unlike some people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of them dreams

Jon stopped, looking his boyfriend up and down. Damian was sitting on the window sill, facing away from him, looking out. The window was ever so slightly open, and let in some fresh air. Damian’s eyes mirrored the blueness of the sky while the wind played with his hair.

“Looking over your city?” Jon said after that brief period, stepping closer to Damian. The Robin turned to face him, his eyes lighting up at the sight of him. 

“Our city,” Damian said, his vision still set on Jon. “It’s our city.”

“Didn’t think you’d want to share it.”

“With the right person, yes.”

Jon ran his fingers through Damian’s thick hair, and Damian leaned his head against the boy’s chest. “Made you breakfast,” he said, sitting down, making Damian scoot over, though he didn’t mind. “If you eat that sort of thing,” he said, handing him the tray he’d brought. 

“Sometimes,” Wayne said, raising a corner of his lips. “I’m not an alien unlike some people.”

Jon smiled. “And yet I’m more human than you,” he said. Damian arched his eyebrows but didn’t reply. 

“We should do this more often,” Jon said after a pause. “It’s nice.”

“What? Eat breakfast?” Damian tried to say, his mouth half-full. 

“For starters,” Jon said, and Damian laughed. “I mean this. You and me. Living.” His words trailed off at that point, and a ‘like normal people’ came out. 

Damian nodded and held in a sigh. He was about to say “you know I can’t” but stopped himself. Because, really, he had no reason to do that. He didn’t have anything to prove anymore. At that point it was just… a part of him. At least Jon didn’t do this. He would probably kill someone if Jon got hurt.

“Don’t you ever get tired of it?” Jon asked, resting his head on Damian’s shoulder. 

Damian set the tray to his side. “You know it’s not that.”

“I know,” Jon said, his eyes drifting away. “I’d just like to be with you more often, you know? You and I?”

Damien’s mouth turned to a smirk. “Doing what?” 

Jon straightened up his back, a grin on his face. “This,” he said, pulling Damian into a kiss. He moved up and sat on Damian’s legs, and Damian wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck, and kissed him back. “And this,” Jon said, kissing him on the neck. His hands wandered around Damian’s chest. He twisted Damian’s collar with a finger, got up slowly, and  walked towards the bed. A smiling Damian followed him keenly, and Jon pulled them both onto the bed. Landing on top of Damian, he kissed him on the lips again.

“Is this what I’ve been missing when I go away?” Damian tried to say snarkily, failing on the intonation.

“And so much more,” Jon replied with a sneer, unbuttoning his shirt. “But sure, go out there, be a hero.”

“Actually, I think I’ll stay human for a little longer,” Damian said, in between kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 on mobile works terribly


End file.
